Learning To Overcome
by Ms. Lovett
Summary: RoxasxTifa. You'll see. T for language later. This'nes for the boy.
1. Chapter 1

** This one came outta the blue(not really, I was "inspired" by a certain brown-haired, long-lashed demon) here you are- ROXASxTIFA! After these first few chapters, i need more ideas, so R&R!**

"Merlin, if you've lost your glasses again and that's why you called us here, I swear to god I will destroy you." muttered an incensed and wet Cloud, with a perky-as-usual Yuffie (who saw the need to step in every puddle along the way, getting Cloud soaked), and a slightly bedraggled Aeris in tow.

"No, no!" said Merlin, steppinga bit away from Cloud, nervously. "This is much more important than a pair of spectacles! I have found a new spell!"

"Whicsh he schtill haschn't told ush the purposh ofsh!" shouted an impatient Donald from the fireplace where he stood trying to dry off with Sora and Goofy.

"My impeded friend, I was waiting for everyone to get here," said Merlin, smiling proudly and gesturing to everyone in the small room, including Cid, Leon and Tifa.

"Let's get this over with, then. What kind of spell've you got now, you crazy coot?" drawled Cid from a corner.

"I haven't got that quite figured out...I need a trial first. I do know, though, that it is a cloning or duplicating spell. Who'd like to go first?" said Merlin, completely ingoring Leon covering up his forehead with a palm. His last spell, what was supposed to be an eye-sight enhancer had completely erased Leon's eyebrows, which didn't grow back fully for three months, and even now looked a bit patchy.

Yuffie, ever academic, proposed Sora should be the guinea pig. He was the keyblade master, so he must be tough, and not to mention, any clones of Sora would indubitably be cute. Sora, having no qualms about being duplicated, stepped onto the dias in the middle of the small room. Some in the room were less enthusiastic about the spell though, like Cid, who thought, just maybe that the clone could be evil.

"I've already taken this into consideration, and that's precisely why all of us are here. If, in any way, the duplicate is deviant, we can subdue him."

"You mean, slash _it _ter ribbins," interjected Cid rudely.

Tifa put a hand on Cid's shoulder and said quietly to him "It's not your descision, it's Sora's." Cid apologized (though without much mumbling and grumbling), and Sora brought his attention back to Merlin, who was saying

"Sora, don't move a muscle, I need to be perfectly precise with this spell." Sora clinched his eyelids shut, and waited as Merlin drew complicated patterns in the air with his wand.

There was a loud bang, a flash of light, a pair of clattering noises on either side of the room, and when the smoke cleared, with much coughing on everyone's part, there were two boys getting up from piles of magical apparatus and books across the room from one another.

"OOO! He's blonde now!" Said Yuffie, making a mad rush at the boy closest to her."Wait a minute...that's not Sora! Sora's not that cute!"

"Thanks, Yuf-" Began Sora sarcastically, looking at his feet so he wouldn't trip on anything as he got up and rubbing the back of his head."Blonde? ROXAS! It's you! Wow. You look older than when I last saw you!"

Roxas, trying to distance himself from Cid, who had pulled out a wicked-looking dagger, and Yuffie, who was trying to hug him anyway looked over at Roxas through his blonde locks which now fell over his eyes, smiled, said "You're not 14 anymore either, pal! Can I have a hand here?", and promplty tripped over his own feet.

**A/N**: **I don't Own KH, Sora, Roxas, Tifa, Yuffie, Merlin, Leon, Cloud, Donald, Goofy, or Areis (incude anyone i forgot) don't sue me. rawr. Next chapter'll be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own any of the characters, nor do I own kingdom hearts...blah de blah. Sorry it took so long (aka a whole year :P) but here's chapter two, YAY!!! It's still for the demon. .**

The boys stared at each other after Yuffie had been pulled off of Roxas, and after a moment, they hugged, tripping over their questions in their excitement in seeing one another again.

"Are the Heartless back?"

"What happened to you after we took Xehanort down?"

"How did you get me out?"

And finally, at the same time:

"How's Kairi?"

"How's Namine?"

Both boys stopped and frowned, again speaking simultaneously:

"She left me."

They looked at each other in shock, Sora looking almost brokenhearted, Roxas just looking plain pissed off. Yuffie's brow furrowed as she frowned confused.

"Wait" she whined, "I don't get it. Roxas is Sora except sexier, Sora was with Kairi, Roxas was with Namine, but where were they?" She looked to Merlin, who shrugged, and then to everyone else, who looked equally confused. Finally, when she looked at him, Roxas said

"We were in the dark for a while, but that was all right because we were there together, but then Namine found a way back into the Twilight Town she has created from Sora's memories, the place where we met. I think the only reason we were even able to together at all was because Sora and Kairi were together, and your hearts were resonating. Everything was all right for a while, but then we started growing apart, and finally; one day, she was gone. A few days after that, I was back in the dark again, this time alone. The only thing I could do, besides sleep, to keep from going crazy, was to think of her and the good times we had had, thinking "What did I do?" But I couldn't think of anything…and now I hate her. She left me for no reason. She left me in the dark to go insane. _I hate her_"

By the end of his speech, Roxas had his hands clenched into fists and was shaking slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut, realizing what he had just said, and he muttered an apology, looking up at Sora.

Cid muttered to Cloud "See, told you. It's feral. It can't let go of an infatuation with this girl. I don't blame her, the thing is obviously crazy."

"Cid!" said Tifa sharply, turning to them as Sora and Yuffie tried to comfort Roxas, "How can you say that? Haven't you ever loved someone who left you? Were you able to forget about her so quickly?" Tifa looked sadly at Roxas, not pityingly but sympathetically, she had been there. The one person she had ever wanted, Cloud, had always been fixated on Aeris, as he was now, gazing longingly. It was all she could do not to smack him and say " I'm right here, you dumbass! I always have been!"

"I still think it's unsafe to have the damned thing here." Grumbled Cid, cowed but still belligerent. "I'm leaving, if y'all lose control of it, don't come crying to me." Cid left quietly, after whispering that last remark to Merlin on his way out. Cloud's gaze followed Cid as he left, and his brow furrowed. Aeris took his hand and pulled him out of the building as well. Tifa bit her lip, resigned to the fact that Cloud would always love Aeris, and not her. She sighed and went to see if she could help a little with comforting Roxas.

As Tifa walked over, Roxas managed to overhear Cid's whisper to Merlin, and looked up just in time to see Aeris pull Cloud out. At this point, he clenched his fists again, stared at the ground and grated. "I don't need your pity, you all think I'm a freak anyway. I don't need you, I hate you, GET AWAY FROM ME!" He ended up yelling, turned and started out the nearest door, directly opposite the one through which Cloud, Aeris and Cid had exited, which lead to a flight of stairs to the roof. He burst through the door at the top of the stairs, into the pouring rain. He was quickly soaked to the skin as he crunched his way across the gravel roof, his hands still bound into fists, rain and his own tears streaming down his face. When he got to the edge, he stopped, staring over, berating himself for exploding like that, maybe Cid was right and he was only a nobody, soulless and destructive, possessive and greedy.

He sat on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling, thinking about Namine and wondering if it really was his fault that she left, because he's a Nobody like Xehanort. He rested his head in his hands, despair claiming him.

A few minutes later, he heard the door behind him open and then shut quietly, and a young woman's voice called, "Roxas? Can I talk to you?"

Roxas lifted his head, harshly brushing away the water from his face before turning to see Tifa, holding a huge fluffy plaid blanket in her arms. He glared at her saying mockingly "Why don't you just leave me alone? I'm dangerous, remember? Hide your women and children, the monster's on the loose!"

"I don't think you're dangerous…" Said Tifa, "and even if you were, I don't think I'd much care. I mean, look at Cloud. That boy is related to Sephiroth, for Diz's sake! If I were scared of anyone, it would be him." She told him with a bit of a twinge.

"It's not you, those other three left, and they're scared of me…"

"No, they left because Cid's an asshole and Aeris wants into Cloud's pants."

**a/n: I always hated Aeris.**


End file.
